The instant invention relates generally to electrical generator systems and more specifically it relates to a mini hydroelectric power plant.
Numerous electrical generator systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be driven by the flow of water therethrough. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,698; 4,241,283 and 4,636,141 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.